A long-standing problem in the design, operation and functionality of toy (also known as model) airplanes has been that of the vulnerability of the main wing structure to breakage and damage in the event of a crash or hard landing of such a model airplane. Frequently, in such "crashes" the main wing is the only part of model airplane that is materially damaged. Accordingly, a need has existed in the art of model airplanes for a wing support and release mechanism thru which, over a spectrum of crash scenarios, the main wing of the model aircraft would simply separate from the fuselage with little or no damage thereto. The instant invention therefore responds to this long-felt need in the art.
The inventor is unaware of any prior art applicable thereto.